A mobile communications network includes cells with which user equipments (UEs) are able to communicate wirelessly. Each cell includes a wireless access network node that is accessible by UEs.
Femtocells are being developed for use in various applications. A femtocell has a relatively small coverage area, which is generally smaller than the coverage area of a regular cell. Femtocells are generally designed for use in private premises, such as a private home, premises of a business concern or other organization, and so forth.